


Be Your Hero

by Siren_Of_Old



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, I mean most of my family is so, Leo is loud (tm), M/M, cute fucking shit, does that count?, going off of experience xD, i mean he's singing, i wish i could do this omigod, no doubt about it, sorta song fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Of_Old/pseuds/Siren_Of_Old
Summary: Leo de la Iglesia was loud.Guang-Hong Ji finds out that there are quiet moments though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I literally think this is my new child. I think I did hecking good here.
> 
> Listen to Enrique Iglesias' song Hero when you read this, if you can. You'll get the feel of the story ^.^

Two weeks of sharing an apartment with Leo de la Iglesia in America should have been enough time for Guang-Hong to get used to the noisiness that seemed to follow his boyfriend everywhere he went.

He talked loudly in the mornings when he kissed Guang-Hong on the cheek, hands slipping up his shirt to tickle him into consciousness. He drove noisily, cursing under his breath in Spanish when someone would cut him off on the highway. He even sang loudly, usually while he cooked dinner, sometimes stopping to spin Guang-Hong in spirals on the tile of his kitchen floor.

Which was what confused Guang-Hong when he woke alone to quiet, near-silent singing making its way down the hall to his shared bedroom with Leo.

“Leo?” Guang-Hong called softly, sitting up. He shivered in the slight cold of the bedroom, tempted to curl back under the sheets until his boyfriend came to get him. Instead, he stood, a small shiver running up his spine as his bare feet came in contact with the bare wood floor. He pulled a tee shirt on over top of his boxers and tiptoed his way out into the hall.

“ _Would you tremble, if I touched your lips_?” He ran a hand over the wall as he made his way towards the kitchen slowly, listening to Leo’s lovely voice float gently through the air. “ _Would you laugh, oh please tell me this. Now would you die for the one you love? Hold me in your arms tonight_.”

He peeked around the corner to see Leo standing at the counter next to the stove, his back to him as he mixed something in a bowl. The soft guitar rang through the air between them, a beat coming in after, making Guang-Hong smile as he leaned against the wall.

“ _I can be your hero, baby_.” Leo crooned, pouring whatever he had been mixing into the pan on top of the stove. Guang-Hong crept over to him, his fingers skimming the countertop as he edged his way closer. “ _I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away_.”

He smiled softly as he wrapped his arms around Leo’s waist, pressing his face into his boyfriend’s back. Leo laughed a bit, before turning to wrap his arms around Guang-Hong’s neck, leaning down to press his face into his sleep-mussed hair.

“ _Would you swear that you’ll always be mine_?” Leo murmured into his hair, his hands sliding down his back to press Guang-Hong tighter to his body. Guang-Hong sighed with contentment, nuzzling his face into Leo’ chest. “ _Would you lie, would you run and hide? Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind? I don’t care you’re here tonight_.”

Leo’s hands ran down Guang-Hong’s arms to grip his wrists, pulling him away to interlace their fingers together. Guang-Hong laughed as Leo started to dance with him, their hips shimmying in a small box as they swayed together.  “ _I can be your hero, baby. I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away_.”

Leo grinned down at him as a quiet guitar took over, the beat carrying them back and forth between each other. Guang-Hong smiled, leaning up to kiss him as they rocked from hip to hip together, Leo’s hands soft in his. Leo leaned down to kiss his forehead, leaning against him as the beat stopped.

“ _Ooh, I just wanna hold you_ ,” Leo whispered, letting go of Guang-Hong’s hands to cup his cheeks, pressing their noses together. Guang-Hong felt his heart leap up into his throat and he wound his arms around Leo’s neck, their bodies still swaying. “ _Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind? I don’t care you’re here tonight_.”

“ _I can be your hero baby_!” He sang, one hand running down his side to rest in the dip of his waist. Guang-Hong let out a soft laugh, kissing the edge of Leo’s jaw as he curled him closer to him. “ _I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away_.”

Leo grinned widely as the chorus repeated, the man singing seeming to grow more emotional and a little bit louder. He leaned down to capture Guang-Hong’s lips with his own, his hand cupping his jaw. Guang-Hong could feel the fluffy happiness rising in his chest as he stood on his tiptoes, his hands threading through Leo’s dark hair.

“ _I can be you hero_ ,” Leo whispered against his mouth, pulling away to stare into Guang-Hong’s eyes. The song ended around them and silence rang out in the kitchen. Guang-Hong shifted on the balls of his feet, his shirt rustling against Leo’s sleep shirt. He beamed up at his boyfriend, releasing his hair to run a hand down to press over Leo’s heart. His boyfriend laughed, wrapping him into a warm hug, their bodies pressed together tightly.

“You’re already my hero, Leo.” Guang-Hong murmured, leaning up to kiss Leo once more, his heart feeling full and warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos as you please!!!


End file.
